A gas turbine assembly can include a gas turbine engine and a gearbox. During operation of the gas turbine assembly, the gas turbine engine provides power to the gearbox and the gearbox converts the work of the gas turbine engine for output. Gas turbine assembly gearbox is typically lubricated by a lubrication system which may include various sumps, pumps, and distribution lines.
A gas turbine assembly can have various potential configurations, including various orientations. The various potential configurations of a gas turbine assembly can affect the operation of the sumps, pumps, and distributions lines of the assembly's lubrication system. The assembly's lubrication system can be configured to correspond to a specific configuration of the gas turbine assembly. Traditionally, configuring and verifying correspondence of a lubrication system to a specific configuration of the gas turbine assembly may require one or more of gearbox disassembly, gas turbine engine disassembly, modification of gearbox internals, and or selection from multiple gearboxes variations stored in inventory.